Silent Heart
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: A silent heart ticking under the ground. Taking the weight of which has yet to be found. If you can hear me now why don't you recall. I was the one who care after all. HinataxNarutoxSakuraxSasukexKarin


.

.

.

Silent Heart ©Rhe Muliya Young

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Cannon, OOC, typos, full of Drama and mature content.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun."

Dua sejoli yang sedang menggelar pesta pernikahan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan uchiha Sakura. Dulu yang orang tahu Sasuke adalah missing nin, namun setelah perang berakhir ia diangkat menjadi hokage.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku kesamping saat kurasakan jemari besar meremas jemari mungilku. Dia, Naruto-kun dengan wajahnya yang sendu, aku tahu itu.

Penyebabnya tidak lain adalah kedua orang sahabatnya yang ada dihadapan kami. Bukan sekedar sahabat. Tapi Sakura-san adalah wanita yang dicintai Naruto-kun. Dan Sasuke-kun–rivalnya telah mengambil segalanya, termasuk mmpinya untuk menjadi hokage yang diidamkankannya sedari dulu.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam, seharusnya aku tak usah memaksanya untuk datang.

"Sakura-chan... ." remasan jemari Naruto-kun kian mengerat saat nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "...dan Sasuke, semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang bahagia."

Senyum tulus Naruto-kun terukir di wajah cerahnya. Kuhela nafasku penuh kelegaan, Naruto-kun telah melepaskan segalanya.

.

.

.

Sepi, itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. dua puluh tahun hidup di mansion Hyuuga seharusnya membuatku terbiasa dengan keadaan disini, jikalau sore mulai menjelang.

Sedangkan aku, terjebak dengan kesendirian.

Aku bukan lagi heiress, karena sudah pasti itu Hanabi. Tapi, Ayah tidak memberi segel kutukan untukku. Itu karena ada seseorang dari luar klan yang telah melamarku. Sehingga suatu saat margaku akan berganti dan bukan lagi bagian dari klan Hyuuga.

Tentu saja aku senang akan hal itu. Terlebih lagi seseorang yang melamarkuadalah pria yang selalu kucintai sejak masih anak-anak.

"Naruto-kun... ."

Belakangan ini aku seirng menggumamkan namanya, entah itu secara sadar ataupun tidak. Itu hanya reflek saat aku mulai meirndukannya.

Sudah tiga hari ia pergi menjalankan misi ke desa Kiri bersama beberapa jounin lainnya. Menurut Shikamaru-kun itu misi dadakan atas permintaan langsung dari Mizukage-sama bahkan untuk sekedar leave-taking pun tidak sempat.

Lebih baik aku mengunjungi apartemennya sekarang juga. Hanya sekedar merapihkan tempat itu, sekaligus sebagai pengobat rindu.

...

Dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan Naruto-kun aku dengan mudah keluar masuk di apartemennya. Memang rumah tinggalnya ini masih bersih dan rapi, karena kemarin aku pun sudah membereskan tempat ini.

Tapi tujuanku saat ini adalah kamar pribadinya. Disana ada nakas dekat ranjang. Tidak banyak hiasan seperti milikku, hanya berisi dua buah bingkai foto.

Foto pertama adalah dirinya dan tim tujuh saat di akademi dulu. Selain Kakashi-sesnsei ada Sakura-san dan Sasuke-kun. Ekspresi mereka benar-benar lucu. Sakura-san dengan gaya narsisnya yang imut, Sasuke-kun dengan gaya coolnya, sedangkan Naruto-kun dengan gaya manyun yang tampan.

Aku tahu Naruto-kun pasti amat menyayangi mereka.

Lalu, pandanganku beralih ke bingkai satunya. Disana ada fotoku dan Naruto-kun saat para rookie nin resmi diankat menjadi jounin, tepat setelah seminggu perang berakhir. Saat itu Tsunade-sama memberi penghargaan bagi para rookie dengan diangkatnya kami menjadi jounin.

Saat itu pula, Tsunade-sama menunjuk Naruto-kun menjadi hokage. Namun, langsung ditolak oleh Naruto-kun dan malah diberikan pada sahabatnya –Sasuke-kun.

Aku sungguh takjub pada ketulusannya saat itu. Ia bilang, Sasuke-kun akan menjadi hokage yang hebat bagi Konoha.

Sembari mengenang masa lalu, aku mengusap bingkai kaca dengan kain agar debunya tak menempel.

Ketika itu, kurasakan chakra seseorang mendekat, dan tak lama kemudian pintu ruang tamu diketuk pelan. Tanpa mengaktifkan Byakugan langsung ku buka pintu itu.

"Sakura-san!?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut begitu melihat Sakura-san dalam keadaan menangis tersedu-sedu dengan air mata berlinang sembari memegangi perutnya.

Setelah mengajaknya masuk, aku menyodorkan secangkir ocha padanya. "Minumlah dulu Sakura-san."

Tangisnya mulai mereda hanya tinggal isakan-isakan kecil, "arigatou-Hinata."

"Hinata, apa Naruto sudah pulang?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura-san menanyakan sesuatu yang tak membuatku terkejut. Jadi, tujuannya kesini adalah menemui Naruto-kun.

Aku menggeleng, "belum ada kabar darinya, Sakura-san."

Sakura-san tampak terdiam sejenak, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran, apa mungkin–

"Hinata, bolehkah aku menginap disini?"

Meskipun semakin penasaran, aku tetap mengangguk. "Sakura-san sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, seperti hendak menghindar. Saat itu aku sadar, aku begitu lancang. Mungkin ada masalah pribadi yang tak inigin Sakura-san ceritakan padaku. "Maaf Sakura-san, aku tidak bermaksud mencampuri urusan orang lain–"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Lagipula aku butuh tempat curhat saat ini." Ada sejumout keraguan disana, saat ia menggenggam cangkir ocha kiat erat.

"Hai', Sakura-san aku akan mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik." Aku mengukir seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Sakura-san.

Perlahan jemari Sakura-san menggenggam jemariku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran. Kami-sama! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-san?

Beberapa saat kemudian keheningan mulai tercipta dan perlahan-lahan isakan demi isakan meluncur dari mulut Sakura-san.

"Hinata, selama ini aku selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke-kun–" ia mengusap air mata yang berjatuhan di pipinya. "Tapi, tapi Sasuke-kun tetap tidak memperdulikanku!"

"Dan yang paling menyakitkan, ia berselingkuh dengan wanita lain hingga hamil!" Nafasnya mulai tersengal, refleks aku pun mengelus punggungnya agar ia tenang.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi melihat Sasuke-kun yang selalu membawa Karin menginap!"

Tangisan pilu Sakura-san mulai tak terkendali, raga dan batinnya benar-benar terguncang saat ini. Aku pun memeluk erat tubuh Sakura-san, berharap ia diberi kekuatan.

Tangan Sakura-san mencengkram jaket yang ku kenakan, "aku harus bagaimana Hinata? Aku harus bagaimana!"

"Tenanglah Sakura-san. Lebih baik kita musyawarahkan bersama-sama. Kami pasti akan membantumu agar masalahnya bisa terselesaikan. Sekarang lebih baik Sakura-san istirahat dan menenangkan fikiran terlebih dahulu."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu depan digeser dan terdengarlah langkah kaki, "tadaima."

Munculah sosok Naruto-kun dengan wajah lelahnya, "okaerinassai," sahutku.

Reaksi Naruto-kun begitu terkejut melihat kami, terlebih lagi saat melihat Sakura-san. Beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya terlihat begiut khawatir. Kekhawatiran yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

Dan saat itu juga Sakura-san berlari menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Naruto-kun begitu erat, menumpahkan keluh kesahnya.

.

.

.

"Dasar Teme keterlaluan!"

Geraman Naruto-kun memenuhi ruang tamu setelah mendengar cerita dari Sakura-san. Aku melihat kemarahan Naruto-kun yang sebentar lagi akan membuncah.

Ku dekatkan tubuhku dan kuelus pundaknya, "Naruto-kun, apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

Ia berdir sambil mengepalkan tangannya, "Hinata aku akan menemuinya."

Kucengkram erat kedua pundaknya, lalu kutatap tajam dua iris safir itu. "Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Naruto-kun."

Kilatan marah mulai memudar dari matanya.

"Kumohon?" pintaku.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sakura-san masih menginap diapartemen Naruto-kun. Keadaannya mulai membaik, tapi wajahnya masih nampak pucat.

Setiap aku datang dan membawakan makanan pasti ia tidak mau memakannya, katanya perutnya sedang tidak enak.

Naruto-kun masih sibuk mengurusi misinya di Kiri yang belum selesai, jadi Sakura-san terpaksa tinggal sendirian, karena aku harus menyelesaikan misi kemarin, dan sekarang rumah sakit membutuhkanku untuk merawat pasien yang menurut Ino-san sedang membludak.

Sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dibenakku sejak kemarin. Ini tentang Sasuke-kun. Apa pria itu tak menghawatirkan keadaan istrinya, sedikit pun? Samarah-marahnya suami pada istri pasti is masih memiliki kepedulian bukan?

"Selamat siang Hinata-san?" karena terus melamun aku sampai tak sadar jika sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit. "Selamat siang Kazuki-san." Bahkan aku tak sadar telah berhadapan dengan kepala Rumah Sakit sekarang.

"Terimakasih sudah datang Hinata-san. Kalau saja Sakura tidak sedang menjalankan misi pasti kami tak akan kekurangan tenaga mengatasi pasien," ungkap wanita yang berumur kepala tiga itu.

"Nani?" Apa barusan Kazuki-san bilang Sakura-san pergi menjalankan misi, bukannya?

Kazuki-san menatapku serius, "Hm, Hokage-sama aneh. Masak menugaskan istrinya sendiri ke Ame–yah walaupun memang untuk mengurusi diplomasi di bidang kesehatan juga sih."

Aku mengangguk, meskipun ada beribu pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalaku ini bukanlah urusanku, "Omong-omong aku sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Sakura."

"Apa Sakura-san sedang sakit?" Ke khawatiran mulai menggerogoti pikiranku. Bagaimana jika Sakura-san sakit dan tidak mau orang lain mengetahuinya.

Kazuki-san tertawa kecil, "meskipun Sakura murid Tsunade-sama, aku lebih senior darinya. Jadi aku tahu ciri-ciri wanita sedang hamil."

Alisku terangkat karena terkejut, "hamil?" Aku gembiri sekaligus sedih, ditengah kehamilannya Sakura-san malah bertengkar dengan suaminya.

"Hm, benar sekali. Tapi apa Sakura belum memberitahu Sasuke-sama ya?" Aku menggeleng ketika Kazuki-sama menatapku penuh tanya.

"Sumimasen!" Seorang suster masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Kazuki-san, Hokage-sama datang untuk pemeriksaan rutin!"

Kazuki-san refleks mengangguk dan suster tersebut segera melesat pergi setelah menyerahkan map. Setelah Kazuki-san membaca dokumen itu, ia menoleh kearahku "nah, Hinata-san kurasa tugasmu memeriksa Hokage-sama."

"Hai."

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke ruangan tempat Hokage-sama berada. Tanganku bergerak meraih handle pintu.

"–kun! Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"

Suara nyaring dari seorang wanita di dalam sana menghentikan pergerakanku. Bukannya kamar ini adalah kamar pemeriksaan bagi Hokage kenapa ada wanita?

"Apa dia akan mengerti?"

"Hn." Kupastikan aku tak salah kamar saat mrndengar suara Sasuke-sama sang Hokage. "Aku sudah lama menunggu. Tapi dia tak kunjung hamil."

"Kau menyakitinya, tahu? Aku tak peduli sih! Tapi, melihat wajah kusutnya dirumahmu membuatku sedikit kasihan."

"Hati-hati Sasuke-kun, wanita yang sedang patah hati bisa melakukan apa pun."

"Seperti perselingkuhan. Lihat saja, si pirang yang begitu hangat itu. Wanita mana yang tak luluh olehnya? Dan kudengar ia belum menikah–" Naruto-kun? Kenapa ia bicara seolah Naruto-kun berhubungan dengan Sakura-san.

"Seandainya kau mau menikahiku Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberikanmu banyak keturunan hebat. Kau tahu kan kehebatan klan Uzumaki."

"Huh! Bagaimana bila istrimu yang galak itu kalap dan menginap di rumah si pirang. Dan, dan dia melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan tidur bersama pria itu–

Cukup! Aku tak mau dengar lagi. Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san tidak seperti itu. Ku putuskan untuk masuk saja, agar ocehan wanita itu segera terhenti.

Tok Tok Tok

"Sumimasen!"

Setelah pintu di buka, aku segera mmbungkuk hormat pada Sasuke-sama, "konniciwa Hokage-sama. Saya disini untuk mengecek kesehatan anda."

Sasuke-sama mengangguk, ia lantas menoleh pada wanita berambut merah yang terbaring di ranjang dengan perut membuncit.

"Periksa keadaan temanku."

Aku mengerti, wanita ini adalah Karin-san, teman Sasuke-kun saat mereka menjadi nuke-nin. Jadi yang dikatakan Sakura-san benar. Kasihan sekali Saskura-san, suaminya selingkuh dan bahkan tak mengetahui kehamilan istrinya, malah mengurusi kehamilan selingkuhannya.

"Kau tunangannya Naruto ya?" diasaat tengah fokus memeriksa keadaan janin Karin-san, tiba-tiba ia membuka pembicaraan. Aku hanya bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Beruntung sekali. kau tahu aku pernah jatuh hati padanya, benar-benar pribadi hangat dan menyenangkan."

"Omong-omong, kapan kalian menikah?" pertanyaan Karin-san berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku. Terdiam sambil memikirkan pertanyaan yang belum bisa aku jawab.

"Hey, Hyuuga kau ini lemah. Mana ada wanita yang mau digantung sepertimu. Kau harus tegas padanya, tuntut dia!"

"Kalau tidak, bisa jadi ia hanya setengah-setengah mencintaimu. Bisa jadi ia masih mengharapkan cinta dari orang lain yang telah bersuami."

Aku tatap wajahnya dengan kesungguhan, "Tidak begitu, Karin-san salah, Naruto-kun hanya..."

Saat aku tak dapat lagi melanjutkan kalimatku Karin-san tertawa meremehkan. "Ada yang aneh akhir-akhir ini. si pirang menjalankan misi tepat saat Sakura menghilang. Apa kau tahu, mungkin saja Sakura pergi bersama tunanganmu?"

"Tidak, Sakura-san pergi menjalankan misi." Iris merahnya bersirobok dengan lavenderku, lama kami saling pandang.

Aku hanya tak habis fikir, kenapa wanita ini begitu banyak berbicara tentang hal yang bukan urusannya. Kuusap dahiku yang berkeringat. "Pemeriksaannya sudah selesai, janin anda tumbuh sehat Karin-san, dua bulan lagi ia akan lahir. Hasilnya dapat diambil diruangan Kazuki-san, saya permisi dulu, selamat siang."

Aku segera melesat keluar ruangan mengabaikan tatapan aneh Karin-san.

"Hokage-sama." Saat bertemu Sasuke-sama ku sempatkan menunduk hormat. Ia hanya bergumam lantas memasuki ruangan Karin-san.

Otakku memerintahkan untuk segera pergi dari sini. Tapi, kakiku sulit untuk digerakkan. Mau tak mau aku pun mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tak perlu repot-repot mencari Sakura. Aku tahu keberadaannya."

"Hn?!"

"Semua terlihat jelas di pikiran Hyuuga itu, Sakura bersama Naruto!"

Ini gawat, aku harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum terjadi pertarungan antara Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun.

TBC

.

.

From: Rhe Muliya Young with love.


End file.
